


Hello, Lies

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: Poem Collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Original Poem, Winky Face, bet you can't guess who it's about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: An original poem that I wrote after Can Lying Be Good? came out and finally thought it was decent enough to post lol





	Hello, Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored ok? I know it's not great-

_Hello, Lies_

_You weren't quite who I was expecting to see tonight_

_Beneath your black cloak and your snake eyes_

_You scare me_

_We're wary_

_Despite who you're hiding behind_

 

_Hello, Lies_

_Before he rises, he wipes his cheeks dry_

_For a positive heart has no reason to cry_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Guess I'll never know_

_Because before I know it, you arrive_

 

_Hello, Lies_

_Once there were three, now four, now five_

_And only one sees through your disguise_

_But none of them will listen_

_Stuck within his purple prison_

_As light and dark sides collide_

 

_Hello, Lies_

_The time has come to roll the dice_

_Instincts are in fight or flight_

_Dreams falsely used_

_Creativity abused_

_For he rarely knows what's wrong and what's right_

 

_Hello, Lies_

_Endless shadows in which we wry_

_Just forget and let yourself fly_

_The truth will fail_

_And faces will pale_

_Is this what you get when you try?_

 

_Hello, Lies_

_Are you having fun up on cloud nine?_

_Left your trickery with your head held high_

_Wounds cut deep_

_Snakes will creep_

~~_Is Deceit really the bad guy?_ ~~


End file.
